Many drawing display units are known in the art, such as, for example, chalkboards, dry erase boards, or simply a frame or an easel on which to place a work piece. Generally, such units are designed to display drawings and artwork under daylight or well lit conditions. The units may also utilize various light sources in order to adequately illuminate a drawing or artistic composition for viewing by observers. The lighting illuminates the entire work, including any drawings and a substrate on which the drawings are created. These devices do not take advantage of clear drawing substrates or unique illumination characteristics available therein.